DESCRIPTION: This is a revised proposal to conduct a prospective cohort study of the effects of Type II diabetes on an array of oral health diseases and parameters in older adults. A major aim of the study is to compare well-controlled vs. poorly-controlled community dwelling diabetic subjects enrolled in an ongoing study in the University of Michigan s Claude D. Pepper Older Americans Independence Center (OAIC) on oral health and oral parameters over a one-year period. The second major aim is to compare all these diabetic subjects (both well- and poorly-controlled) to an age-, sex-, race-matched group of non-diabetics from the community. These two broad aims are presented as 6 specific aims within the text of the application. The subjects for this proposed oral health study will be drawn from the enrollment lists of the on-going Pepper medical study. An extensive list of inclusion and exclusion criteria will be used to determine subject eligibility for both diabetic and non-diabetic subjects. In the proposed dental study, subjects will receive a standardized comprehensive oral examination and questionnaire. Parotid and whole saliva, gingival plaque, and gingival crevicular fluid samples will be collected for analysis.